Nie powinienem
by mrs.matryoshka
Summary: Nasłuchałam się "Last Christmas" i tak jakoś mnie naszło. Nie, żeby to było od razu świąteczne oO Po prostu, tak to jest, jak się usiłuje wpleść w życie ulubione pairingi. A srajtaśma będzie się ciągnąć, aż nastanie kres...


Wyszło jak z "Last Christmas" - fajnie, wszyscy ją znają, ale tak w sumie, to nie wiadomo, o co w niej chodzi. I tak jakoś tu...nie Franowo. Mój shouen-aiowy debiut, mam nadzieję, że podejdzie do gustu, mimo, iż taki rozjechany.

Błagam o wybaczenie za spaczenie charakteru Żabki. Ale to takie smętne miało być _o_

* * *

„_Nie powinnam była tyle płakać (...). Spotyka mnie teraz za to taka kara, że mogę się utopić w swoich własnych łzach."_*

Monotonny, bębniący deszcz za oknem. Zaraz, monotonny? Nie, chwilami przerywany pojedynczymi błyskawicami, cichszymi bądź głośniejszymi grzmotami. To burza. Nawet nie wiesz, jak Ciebie przypomina. Umie pojawić się nagle i równie szybko zniknąć, wyślizgując mi się z pomiędzy palców. Chwilami jest cicha, spokojna, w innym momencie pokazuje swój charakter, swoje prawdzie ja. Cieszę się, że moją twarz skrywa cień – nie widzisz moich łez, tego deszczu, który zwykle towarzyszy burzy. Chociaż, ja wiem, że sam tworzysz swój własny, skrywany przed wszystkimi deszcz, jednak nie taki, który oczyszcza ze smutku i niepokoju, wręcz przeciwnie – on porywa ze sobą cząstki piasku, cały ten ból, jaki Cię wypełnia i ściąga go w głębiny serca, podobnego do studni bez dna, której murowane ściany obrosły już mchem, zatrzymującym większość kurzu. Dlaczego chcę Ci pomóc, dlaczego nie potrafię zatrzymać chęci zniszczenia powodu twojej krzywdy, zmieniając go w szczęście?

Chowam to wszystko w okrutnej iluzji, iluzji czegoś, co nigdy nie zaistnieje, chyba, że w najgłębiej skrywanych marzeniach. Czy straciłem kontrolę? Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. Zbliżasz się do tego głupiego parapetu i wsuwasz swoje chłodne dłonie pod moją brodę. Wcale nie przeszkadza Ci ta falująca zasłona, która niczym peleryna owinęła się wokół obnażonych ramion. Unosisz moją głowę na wysokość twojej własnej, tak, aby móc spojrzeć mi w oczy. Licha jest nadzieja, że nie dostrzegłeś śladu srebrzystych łez, dwóch nieregularnych strumyczków, jakie spływają po zaróżowionych z zimna policzkach. Uśmiechasz się ze spokojem i mówisz coś do mnie – jestem zbyt szczęśliwy, a może i otumaniony, by zwrócić uwagę, co dokładnie. Osuwam się w twych szerokich ramionach, otulony przez znajomy zapach budyniu waniliowego. Uwielbiasz go, ale musi być bez rodzynek. Dziwne, że rozróżniam takie szczegóły, a nie wiem nawet, w jakiej pozycji leżę. Jednakże, widzę z bliska tą bladą twarz, otuloną aureolą ze złotych, powykręcanych w różną stronę kosmyków. Twoje błękitne jak letnie niebo oczy właśnie kradną resztki mojego rozumu. Teraz Ty odbierasz mi tą odrobinkę, która w ramach solidarności pozostała, by pilnować ogólnego poczucia istnienia w tym świecie. Czuję twe słodkie, karminowe wargi na swoich własnych, chłodną dłoń gładzącą szyję i policzek.

_Nie –_ myślę i odwracam głowę. Jesteś zaskoczony tak bardzo, że nawet nie próbujesz jeszcze raz. Nie chcę być _zastępstwem._ Mogę go _zastąpić_, ale nigdy nie chcę być zastępstwem. Sądzę, że i tak już się nim stałem. Chwila, w której pozwoliłem wcisnąć sobie na głowę tę głupią czapkę, stała się moją zgubą. Teraz o tym wiem.

Puszczasz mnie, odchodzisz. Dalej nie rozumiesz. No bo i jak? To nie mnie darzysz jakimś uczuciem. Jestem po prostu podobny? Z charakteru? Wyglądu? Sposobu układania ust, gdy mówię? Może, ale nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek moje łzy obeszły cię w równym stopniu, jak te uronione przez niego. Łzy, które wylałem, a teraz one sprowadzają na mnie zgubę. Topię się, nie umiem pływać w takim oceanie żalu. Ty zdecydujesz, czy dać mi koło ratunkowe.

Może być nawet telefon do przyjaciela.

Nie, przecież oboje mamy za przyjaciół bolesne kłamstwa.

Drzwi z trzaskiem się otwierają, iluzja pęka, niczym bańka mydlana, stworzona przez naiwne dziecko, które wierzyło, że piękna forma utrzyma się długo. Cóż z tego, iż jest delikatna, skoro będzie się ją chronić? Nie, ona sama zniszczy się od środka. Tak jak teraz. W progu stajesz ty, ale prawdziwy Ty, nie kłamstwo powołane do życia z moją małą pomocą. Znów coś do mnie mówisz, a ja kolejny raz nie słucham. Jestem tu, czy zniknąłem? Raz, dwa, trzy, czar prysł, a w moich plecach zagłębiło się jedno z ostrzy. Zirytowałem cię, książę? Wybacz, ale nie mam dziś nastroju na wymienianie się ciętymi ripostami.

- Żabko, dowódca Squalo kazał ci ruszyć dupę i stawić się w salonie.

Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym, aby twoje pierwsze słowo zabrzmiało trochę inaczej, w innym kontekście i w innym miejscu. Tymczasem przesyciłeś to zdanie ironią i obrzydzeniem, może też trochę znudzeniem. Zwlekam się powoli z parapetu, jak naćpany, wciągając na głowę głupią oznakę należności do Ciebie.

Nie jesteś wart aż tylu łez. Teraz odbieram za to karę, topiąc się w nich, jak kamienie wrzucane do małego strumyka, jak smutki, które razem ze słonymi kroplami przepływają przez moje policzki. To zupełnie nie podobne do takiej żaby jak ja, nie sądzisz?

Zupełnie niepodobne.

* * *

*Cytat pochodzi z książki_„Alicja w Krainie Czarów",_ Lewis'a Carroll'a


End file.
